


120. Rise and Shine

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [120]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	120. Rise and Shine

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten: rise and shine** _  
**players only. backdated. takes place in Peru, the morning after[the boys arrive at the Tambopata Research Centre Lodge](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/27994.html)**

The men's bathrooms are in their own wing, separated from the women's rooms. Here again, curtains instead of actual doors serve as boundaries for privacy. Up long before anyone else, Ryan shivers through a shower - freezing fucking cold - and then slips silently back into the room he's sharing with Sam. The jungle is alive with night sounds, bringing a smile to his lips as he pulls lube from his backpack and quickly preps. That done, he grabs his last mostly-clean t-shirt. He draws back the mosquito netting from Sam's bed, carefully pulling it all the way back around before he drags off the thin sheet covering his lover. Now comes the hard part.

Ryan works gently but swiftly, fitting the t-shirt between Sam's parted lips and tying the makeshift gag behind his head. He's hoping to be on his lover and riding him before Sam wakes up fully and possibly panics.

Sam stirs the moment Ryan touches him but it takes a minute longer for him to really wake, shaking his head to get rid of whatever's in his mouth. "What the--?" he mumbles against soft cotton, his eyes flashing open to pure darkness and someone over him.

"Shhh, love," Ryan whispers, leaning down to reassure even as he takes hold of Sam, hard with morning arousal. "It's just me." He shudders as the head of Sam's cock breaches his body, and slowly slides down to cover him.

Oh god. Fuck. Sam groans softly, roughly, as his cock slides into that sinfully tight heat. Mindful of the fact they're surrounded, walls open at the top, room open to the jungle, everything paper-thin to begin with. He grasps Ryan's hips, fingers digging into his skin, letting his lover take the lead.

 _Fuck yes_. Ryan rests his hands on Sam's chest and slowly rises, then falls. He sets up an easy rhythm, languorous for a lazy early morning. It sends lust shimmering through him, and in the thick darkness the world narrows to just the two of them.

It's sure as hell not the way Sam expected to be wakened but he can't think of anything better. Ryan feels incredible and everything's so quiet, Sam's senses heightened, focused on the feel of his lover's body over and around him.

 _I love you_ , Ryan thinks, and smiles faintly. But for once he doesn't say the words aloud, just keeps on loving Sam with his body, letting the momentum build. His breath grows harsher, faster, and he bites back a moan.

The t-shirt only muffles so much and Sam bites back the rest of the groans, his hips starting to move, thrusting up into Ryan, meeting every drop. So close, he thinks, but he has no way of warning Ryan other than the tightening of his hands, nails digging into Ryan's hips.

Ryan nods, belatedly realizing Sam can't see him anyway. "Please?" he whispers breathlessly, taking his lover faster.

"Mm-hm." It's a guttural sound despite the gag and it ends with Sam's whole body starting to seize, his cock throbbing and then spurting hotly into Ryan's body.

"Oh god," Ryan whimpers, and abruptly shoves his forearm into his mouth. He sinks his teeth in hard and that is fucking _it_. He's out of control, riding Sam wildly in the seconds before his climax crashes through him and leaves him dazed and melted.

Sam reaches for his makeshift gag, pulling it from his mouth. "You're crazy, you know that?" but he's grinning. "Certifiably insane," he whispers, pulling Ryan down and kissing him. Again and again.

"Mmm." Ryan smiles dreamily, letting himself be kissed, then nuzzling in against Sam's throat. He's been called worse.


End file.
